


Cinderfella

by jemionis travels (Jemixe712)



Series: 2018 Stony Fairy Tale Bingo [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, BAMF Tony Stark, Cinderalla retelling, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fluff, M/M, Prince Steve, Romance, Stony Fairy Tale Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 17:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemixe712/pseuds/jemionis%20travels
Summary: For the Cap-Ironman fairy tale bingo square Cinderella. Tony was left on Obadiah's doorstep when he was a baby. He grew up essentially as a servant, treated horribly by Obadiah. One day while out in the woods, Tony meets Steve. However, when it seems Steve forget's Tony, will he be able to reach Steve and remind him of their time together? Or will Obadiah succeed in keeping them apart?





	Cinderfella

Tony was an orphan and it was something Obadiah never let him forget. From what he said, Tony was left on his doorstep one morning, crying and making so much noise. He always told Tony he would have just left him in the forest for the animals if only the neighbors had not been walking by and seen and heard everything. 

Tony was made to do all the chores around the house. Obadiah had visions of improving his social standing and he had tried everything to do so. He was a businessman, a merchant. And whenever he had others in the house, Tony was always supposed to stay out of sight, while still making sure everyone had everything they needed. 

Tony had to stay in a little shed that was located in the backyard. It was always too hot in the summer and too cold in the winter. He only had the most threadbare clothes he had to repair himself. However, Tony was resourceful and created a method to keep his little room cool or warm as needed. He also made friends with James Rhodes, the tailor and Virginia Potts, seamstress who would help him repair his clothes and shoes if he did chores around their shops. In fact, Tony did odd jobs whenever he could, either to trade favors or small amounts of money. Tony was saving up to eventually leave Obadiah and build a better life for himself. 

One day, when Tony was returning from walking in the forest, picking up mushrooms for the innkeeper, he heard the thundering sound of horse hooves. As they got closer, Tony turned and nearly didn’t jump out of the way of the horse and rider quick enough to avoid getting trampled.

He threw the apple he was eating at the rider and yelled, “Watch where you’re going!”

His aim was true since Tony hit the rider in the back. The man pulled his horse to a stop and turned, walking back to Tony. That was when he got a good look at the rider. The man sat tall and straight in the saddle, with broad shoulders, a trim waist, long legs, and very noble riding gear. His hair was blond, his jaw square, his nose straight, he lips full, and his eyes were bluer than the sky. And for all that he was scowling at Tony, the man did look kind and very handsome. 

“Did you throw something at me?” The man seemed more confused than angry. 

“Well, you should watch where you’re riding. You have to share the roads with other people.”

“What is your name?”

I’m Tony. And who are you?”

The other man got off the horse and Tony had to look up to meet his eyes and he walked closer. He saw that the other man was amused. 

Taking Tony’s hand, the one not holding the basket of mushrooms, he bent over it and kissed the back. “My name is Steve and I am at your service.”

Tony felt a flush on his cheeks and his heart skipped a beat. 

Smiling at Tony being flustered, Steve asked, “I was in a hurry and I apologize for not watching where I was going. But may I ask if you have any food to spare? I am very hungry and also, very lost.”

Tony nodded, “I have some food from my lunch and some mushrooms. There is some bread and cheese, and I have water. I’d be happy to share with you.”

Tony and Steve, and Steve’s horse, wandered off the road and into a small clearing with a large fallen tree. They were able to sit on that while they ate. 

When Tony returned home to finish his chores for Obadiah, he worked with his head in a cloud. A swat to the back of the head while he was sweeping the kitchen brought him back down to earth. 

“I’m having people over for dinner tomorrow. I’ll leave a list of chores on the counter in the kitchen that you’ll need to finish before then. And while they’re here, you know your place.”

“I’ll be in the kitchen, only coming out to make sure everyone’s drinks are filled.”

“Good boy. You’ll eat after everyone leaves.” 

And so it went. Tony continued to do whatever it was Obadiah demanded of him while also doing little repairs and chores for the towns people so he could save enough money to escape. Maybe he’d go into the capital, see the palace. It was a good dream. 

The only thing that was different was Steve. He’d asked to continue meeting Tony at the same time and they had lunch. The two of them would talk and Tony felt himself falling in love. Whenever they met, Tony made sure to wear his best clothes so Steve wouldn’t know he was essentially a servant. 

“You don’t talk much about yourself, Tony. Tell what you do? Where do you live? I want to know everything about you.”

Tony didn’t want to talk about how he was just a servant, so he proceeded to prevaricate, since Obadiah was a highly respected merchant in the town. 

“I work for a merchant, learning about being a merchant, how to negotiate, and deal with others. I like seeing people happy after they find that one item they’re looking for. Or when we are able to negotiate a price that is fair to both of us.”

Steve was smiling as Tony told him about his made up life of a merchant. These were true feelings he had, when Obadiah allowed him to help. And Tony was smart, able to pick up more than Obadiah was aware he was sharing with Tony. And while merchants were not nobility like a lord or duke were, they were close enough that some of the more successful ones may be given a title, or buy one and become nobility that way. 

Tony was talking about a market he went to in another kingdom, and was trying to describe the different colors and scents there when he felt a hand on his cheek. Steve used this to turn Tony to face him, bringing his attention back to the blond. 

“I would very much like to kiss you now.”

Tony had never been kissed, but from what he’d seen it looked delightful. So he nodded his agreement. 

Steve kissed him gently and softly, barely a press of lips at all. Tony made a noise in the back of his throat and pressed forward, bringing their lips more soundly together. He felt Steve respond and wrap an arm around Tony’s waist. And he used the thumb of the hand still on Tony’s face to caress his cheek. When Steve pulled back, he was smiling at Tony who couldn’t help but smile back.

Steve pulled off a ring he wore and gave it to Tony. Steve and Tony continued to meet, and Tony found himself falling in love. 

 

“Steve, where do you disappear to everyday? You neglect your duties, and when you are here, you’re mind is far off.”

Steve smiled at his friend and guard captain, James “Bucky” Barnes, as he answered, “My friend, I’ve fallen in love and it is the most wonderful feeling. I met someone, in the woods, and we eat lunch and we talk.”

James looked doubtful, “Does this mysterious lover know you are the prince? It could be a lure an enemy is using against the crown.”

Steve’s happiness would not be swayed, “I know you are supposed to see shadows and you’re supposed to protect me, but Tony didn't even know I’m a prince. He’s wonderful, Bucky. He’s so smart and kind. And I can feel it whenever he smiles. I gave him my ring and I want to ask him to the ball.”

Bucky smiled at his friend as he continued to talk about Tony. They were walking through the town around the castle. Neither one noticed the merchant who was nearby and over heard them when they paused near the horse merchant. 

 

Obadiah snuck out of his house in the dead of night after he stole the ring from Tony that the prince gave him. He made sure Tony drank a sleeping draught to ensure he wouldn’t wake up while Obadiah was away. As a merchant, he traded favors owed to him or by him as much as currency. One of his customers owed him a favor, and Stane collected on it. He needed the location of a witch who was able to create a spell that allowed someone to be forgotten. He found his witch.

“Whoever wears this ring will be forgot by whomever gifted it, for whoever long it is worn. More than that, they will be unwilling to fall in love or have feelings for that person again.”

Obadiah smiled, pleased with himself as he returned home and slipped the ring back onto Tony’s finger. 

The next day, Tony returned to the spot he met Steve, only to find it empty. The same happened the next day, and the next, leaving Tony feeling worried. 

“Perhaps he had travels he needed go on last minute. You did say he seemed to be a noble.”

Tony nodded along with Pepper, but it didn’t seem like the right reason. He was playing with his ring, which he decided to wear around on a necklace instead of on his finger. It would be hard for him to explain such an exquisite ring away. 

“If he’s a noble, he may be at the ball that’s being held in the capital city. You should go to that?” 

Tony perked up at Rhodey’s suggestion. That would let him see Steve, if he was a noble, and if he did live or spend time in the capital city.

“Obadiah would never let me go. Besides, I don’t have anything to wear.”

Both Rhodey and Pepper gave him looks and then he realized his two best friends were a tailor and a seamstress. Tony could get the materials together and then Rhodey and Pepper could help create something for him to wear that would be worthy of a royal ball with nobility held at the capital city, in the palace. Tony smiled widely and threw his arms around Rhodey and Pepper. 

That night, while Obadiah was in a meeting with the banker, Tony went upstairs to the attic. There he found some old clothes in an old baby basket that were out of style but still mostly in good repair. They would only need slight modifications to fit him, but Tony liked the slightly dated style. Oddly though, they were noble’s clothes. They were golden-red with what looked like fennel flowers embroidered along the sleeves. The trousers were black with a red stripe running up each side, which were straight legged and ended just below the knee. It would allow him to wear knee boots. He could use the money he’d been saving to buy new boots that were nice and had no holes. 

In addition to the clothes and baby basket, he also found a signet ring. It was small and golden, with a hammer on it. It would go well with the clothes, and it called to Tony. Without thinking too much about it, Tony snatched it up and put it on. It fit his pinky finger perfectly. 

The only issue Tony had was the lack of invitation. That problem was solved when Pepper mentioned how a patron of hers was unable to pay for her services so she took the invitation to the ball as payment. The customer had apparently, and conveniently forgotten the invitation was in the pocket of his wife’s dress. Tony was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth and gladly took the invitation. 

 

The night of the ball came, and Tony hadn’t seen Steve between making the plans and the ball. He felt different in the new clothes, more confident and less like an orphan who was a servant. He had to be careful because Obadiah was at the ball as well. He planned on talking and making as many connections and contacts with others as he could. Tony didn’t want the other man seeing him and causing trouble. 

The palace was beautiful and picturesque. The decorations were gorgeous and Tony was starting to feel as if he didn’t belong. He wished Rhodey or Pepper had been able to come. But Tony grabbed onto the ring on his necklace, the one Steve gave him. It made him feel better that he had something of Steve’s, something that connected them. 

Tony managed to get into the ball with his stolen invitation, even though he was half expecting to get caught. He ran his hands down his jacket and shirt to smooth out non-existent wrinkles. The inside of the palace was just as gorgeously decorated as the outside. One thing Tony notice, however, was that it wasn’t ostentatious. Rather, the decor was understated, as if the palace didn’t need the trappings of gilding to prove how wealthy the royal family was. Obadiah could probably take a few lessons in decorations, he always felt the need to flaunt his wealth and he came off as cheap more often than not. 

Tony reached the ballroom and had to pause to catch his breath. It was crowded, everyone was wearing beautiful gowns or handsome suits. Every noble from the kingdom, and likely beyond, was present. Tony was practically clutching the ring now, using it as a reminder that he came here looking for Steve. He also needed to avoid Obadiah. 

Tony migrated toward the buffet table, thinking that everyone ate, so Steve would probably pass by there at some point. He heard snippets of conversation, but the one that stood out was this was a courting ball. The prince was looking for a spouse.

“Hello, I don’t recognize you.”

Tony jumped and turned, seeing one of the castle guards standing near him. 

“Um, I have an invitation.”

The guy smiled, his eyes crinkling and his cheeks bunching. He seemed genuinely amused at Tony. 

“Sure, sure. I was just saying. I thought I recognized or knew everyone here, but I can’t place you. So, why don’t we start with names. I’m Clint.”

Tony took the outstretched hand in his and replied, “I’m Tony. I’m looking for Steve.”

For some reason this amused Clint tremendously and he started walking, not letting go of Tony’s hand.

“In that case, I have someone who would be very interested in meeting you.”

“What?” Tony tried to pull his hand away, but Clint had a very good hold on it. 

“Captain Barnes, I have someone who is looking for Steve.”

Clint dragged Tony to a man who was standing off to the side of the ballroom, sort of lurking in the shadows. He had long dark hair tied back, and a very serious look on his face. He seemed uncomfortable in the dress uniform he was wearing, as if he’d be more comfortable in armor and leathers instead. 

“I don’t really have time for this, Clint.”

“You will for this. I have here a Tony who is looking for a Steve.”

The captain’s eyes zeroed in on Tony, who felt like had now had a huge target on his forehead. He reached out and grabbed Tony’s arm, dragging him closer to his side.

“You’re the Tony that Steve had been meeting, who he couldn’t stop talking about?”

“Well, I am a Tony who was meeting a Steve, until one day he stopped? He gave me his ring and I thought it meant something. I came looking for him to make sure everything was alright.”

Tony took the ring on the chain from out of his shirt and showed the guard captain. 

“Ok, so you’re that Tony. Steve has been acting weird. He went from never shutting up about you to never mentioning you. Now he’s looking for a fiance which he kept putting off before.”

“What? What’s going on?”

“I’m taking you to Steve and we’re going to get things straightened out.”

Still confused about what was going on but willing to follow the two palace guards if it meant finding Steve, Tony followed behind Captain Barnes. Just who was Steve? Was he a member of the palace guard as well?

The other two men made a direct line to Steve, knowing where he was. They interrupted him dancing with someone, though he looked bored. The person he was dancing with looked similar to Tony, but he was blond. They were both of similar build and height, though the other man did not have the facial hair Tony did, instead he was clean shaven. 

“Please wait here with Clint, Tony. I’ll come back with Steve.”

Tony didn’t hear what Captain Barnes said to Steve, but the other man did not look happy with being interrupted. Still, he did follow the guard captain easily enough. He led Steve to an alcove not easily visible to those in the main ballroom. He must have given Clint a signal because the other man guided Tony towards the alcove as well. Then he and Barnes left to stand a discreet distance away. Then Tony found himself face to face with Steve in almost a month. 

“Steve, I’ve missed you.”

Instead of the happy and passionate reunion Tony had expected, Steve seemed almost annoyed or angry at seeing Tony. And there was no recognition that lit Steve’s gaze, or love that shone from his eyes. 

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen you and I’ve missed our lunches. I wanted to make sure you were still doing well.”

“I have no clue who you are, and I don’t know what you’re talking about with lunches. If this is what Bucky interrupted my dance for, he and I are gonna have words about wasting my time.”

Tony was sure his heart didn’t literally or physically break, but he certainly felt like it did. He grabbed the ring Steve gave him and pulled it out of his shirt again.

“Steve, I don’t know what’s going on, but you gave me this ring, and I know it’s because you love me just as much as I love you.”

“You need to leave before you cause a scene. This is my betrothal ball and I won’t have you ruining it.”

After those words and without even looking at the ring, Steve left the alcove, dismissing Tony and leaving him stunned and shattered. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

“I don’t know what happened. Why would he give me his ring and then act like he’s forgotten about me? Was everything that happened a lie? Or did I dream it?” Tony rapidly blinked, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. He looked up at Captain Barnes, still holding the ring.

“Something is wrong here, I know Steve and he doesn’t act like that. First, he couldn’t stop talking about you. And Steve would never lead anyone on like that, he isn’t that cruel. Come on, let’s go somewhere more private.”

Tony became aware again inside a small library and when a glass of brandy was shoved under his nose. He took it without thinking, sputtering when the burn down his throat seemed to wake him up. He glared at the guard captain, who only smiled back without remorse. 

“I think I should leave.” Without finishing the drink, Tony set it down on the table, then removed the chain from his neck. He handed the ring and necklace to Barnes, and continued, “Please give this back to Steve. He doesn’t have to have anything to do with me ever again.”

“Tony, I don’t think this is the right answer. Something is wrong, and I don’t think you should give up on Steve.” 

Tony was left holding his arm out, necklace dangling from his hand. “Captain Barnes, I’m not a noble. I’m a servant who is an orphan who doesn’t belong here, and certainly not with someone like Steve, who is the prince, and never told me! I wasn’t even supposed to be here, only Pepper was the one who found the invitation. This was all a dream, a lovely fantasy that certainly wasn’t meant to be. Just give him this back please. I’ll see myself out.”

Instead of waiting for Barnes to take the ring, Tony set it on the table next to the drink, then he got up and left. He made his way out of the palace, not paying attention, thinking about how horrible everything went. Tony went to the stable and retrieved his horse and made his way home dazed. He took off his outfit and carefully wrapped it and hid it under a floorboard in his little shack. Then he crawled into his bed where he refused to cry. At the palace, Captain James Barnes watched Steve dance with everyone who was aiming to become his fiance, still holding the necklace. And Obadiah watched, smiling in smug satisfaction. 

 

The next morning, Steve was eating breakfast of bread, eggs, and fruit. He wasn’t paying attention to his food, instead he kept feeling guilty and like he was forgetting something important. And for some reason, his best friend and guard captain was glaring at him. He took a bite of his bread and when he bit down, he heard a crunch and felt his jaw hurt. Eyes widening, He spat his food back on his plate. Looking to see if maybe his tooth was part of it, he saw something gold in his partially chewed bread. He used his fork to push the food aside and saw his ring. 

“Why is my ring in my bread?” Steve looked up at Bucky briefly before he used his napkin to pick up his ring and clean it off. 

As soon as Steve touched his ring, his memories of Tony came rushing back, as well as the feeling of being sucker punched when he remembered seeing Tony at the ball. 

“There was an enchantment on that ring. I took it to Wanda who said it was a forgetting spell mixed with something to make you dislike the target.”

“Bucky, I was horrible to him. I can’t believe I forgot him.”

“It wasn’t really your fault, it was a pretty effective enchantment. Wanda removed it, but you needed to touch the ring for the fog to be fully lifted.”

“Wait, if all I needed to do was touch it, why was the ring in my bread. Bucky, I could have broken a tooth!” Steve dipped the ring in his water, wiped it off, then put it on his finger. 

“Yeah well, I was with Tony after your meeting last night, and he was shattered. It may not have been your fault, but you still hurt him.”

“Bucky, I have to find him! I have to apologize and explain. I don’t know where he lives.”

Bucky smiled and slapped Steve on the back, “I think between you, me, and Clint, we can find your Tony and put things to right. He probably lives in the village near the forest you always met him. He says he’s an orphan and he mentioned a friend named Pepper. We have some starting points, Steve. We’ll find him.”

 

Tony didn’t remember falling asleep, but he woke up groggy and slowly. When he went to the main house to start his chores and make breakfast for Obadiah, he found the man already sitting at the table. This was unusual and it surprised Tony enough to cause him to drop the pitcher of water he’d carried from outside.

“When you were a baby, I took you in. I didn’t have to but I did. Even if the neighbors saw you, I could have still sent you to the orphanage, but I kept you.”

“I appreciate your kindness, Obadiah, but I don’t know where you’re going with this.”

Obadiah stood up and loomed over Tony, using his greater height and wider build to his advantage. 

“I know about your trip to the palace last night, and your meetings with the prince. Why do you think he forgot you?”

Tony’s brow furrowed, “Why would you do that?”

Obadiah placed his hands on Tony’s shoulders and leaned down so they were eye to eye, noses almost touching. “There is so much you don’t know, Tony. Starting with that ring you’re wearing.”

Faster than Tony would have expected the other man to move, he grabbed Tony’s hand and ripped the ring he’d found in the attic off Tony’s pinky. It scraped across his knuckle, causing Tony to cry out. 

“I have a man here who’s going to take you away. He paid a hefty amount for you and your services. Until then, you’re not to leave your shed. I’ll lock you in to make sure of it.”

“What? No!” Tony cried out when this caused Obadiah to grab Tony in a vice like grip and drag him outside and into the shed. He threw Tony inside which caused him to stumble into the back and fall. Tony heard the door slam and the bar slide into place. Tony got up and ran to the door, but it was too late, it wouldn’t open. He heard the lock click shut and Obadiah’s steps as he walked away. 

Tony banged on the door, yelling at Obadiah to let him out, but it was no use. And the neighbors were too far to hear him to help. 

 

It took Steve, Bucky, and Clint half the day to prepare to travel to the village near where Steve always met Tony. When they got there, it was busy but they stopped someone and asked after Pepper. They found out she was a seamstress and her shop was not hard to find. When they got there, the three men found her talking with someone, both speaking quickly and urgently. They all heard Tony’s name. 

“Tony, you’re friends of his. Where is he?” Pepper and her friend turned towards Steve when he spoke.

“Who are you and how do you know Tony?” The man was the one who asked, rather belligerent. 

“I’m Steve.”

At that, both Pepper and her friend relaxed a bit, but still seemed tense and anxious. 

“We haven’t seen Tony since last night, and when Rhodey went to sneak in to see him a bit ago, Tony wasn’t home, which is odd.”

“Obadiah seemed smug, more so than usual. Smug and happy when I peeked inside the window. And a carriage left his home when I arrived, which is weird too. I don’t have a good feeling about this. Something strange is going on, and I bet Obadiah is behind it.”

“Something strange indeed. It turns out an enchantment was put on a ring I gave Tony which made me forget him. Could it have been this Obadiah who did it? Could he have been involved.”

Pepper replied, “Yes, that could be something Stane would do if he knew about your relationship with Tony. And it would explain your absence recently.”

It was Bucky who spoke next, “I recognize the name Stane. He is a merchant who’s had some complaints lodged against him. It seems he’s tried to raise prices or fleece his customers.”

“I think we should pay Obadiah Stane a visit.”

Steve walked out of the shop and mounted his horse. He was about to ride off when he realized he didn’t know where Stane lived.

“Obadiah’s house is at the other side of the village, on the edge of the forest. It’s a two story house with a large willow tree in the front. Just follow this road, you can’t miss it.”

Steve thanked Pepper and Rhodey, then rode off. 

Bucky pounded on the front door, and he was not polite about it. It was Obadiah who opened the door, a look of fear crossing his face before it was replaced with a bright, oily smile. 

“How may I help you gentlemen?”

“Prince Steven wishes to speak to Obadiah Stane.”

Stane opened the door wider, “Please come in.” He bowed as Steve walked in.

“Have a seat in the parlor. May I get you gentlemen something to drink.”

They did not sit, nor did the three men ask for anything to drink. Instead, Steve glared at the other man and demanded, “Where is Tony?”

Obadiah feigned ignorance, “I’m sorry, no one named Tony lives here.”

“Okay, so you just lied to your prince. Keep it going and I’ll have you executed instead of jailed and stripped of your possessions. Where is Tony?”

Bucky jumped forward and tackled Obadiah to the ground when he reached for a dagger. Steve did wince when he heard a crack that was likely Bucky breaking the man’s wrist.

“Right, jail it is, and if you refuse to answer me, death for you. Where is Tony?”

“You’ll never find him. He’s been more trouble than he’s worth but he’s gone now. And you’ll never see him again.”

“Bucky, shut him up, Clint, take him to the palace dungeons. Bucky and I will ask around the village for information on the carriage Rhodey saw earlier.”

As Clint took Obadiah from Bucky, he asked, “Does Tony know he’s not really an orphan? Instead, he’s the lost Stark heir? Does he know you kidnapped him?”

Steve and Bucky froze and looked at Clint.

“I recognized the signet ring with the hammer he wore to the ball, as well as the outfit. The fennel flowers are part of the coat of arms of the Starks, and the hammer was their emblem.”

“Take him away Clint. There’s no saving him now. If he tells us where Tony is, his death may be quick, but as it stands, he’s going to be executed.”

“Hammer. I sold him to Justin Hammer.”

 

Tony felt the bumps in the road as the carriage traveled. He couldn’t believe Obadiah sold him. He had no idea who Justin Hammer was, but he seemed very excited to have Tony, muttering about revenge and payback. 

Instead, Tony was trying to wriggle out of the ropes binding his hands together. Even if he did get out, he had nowhere to go, but anything was better than being with Hammer or Stane. Maybe he could stay with Rhodey or Pepper. 

“Home sweet home. You’ll love it here, Tony. It’s bigger than Stane’s home. Comfier too. You’ll enjoy hosting the dinner parties, and I’ll put you in the latest style clothes.”

Tony looked at the side of Hammer’s head with horror and disbelief. Did Stane sell him to be a husband? 

“And you won’t give me any problems, will you Tony? You wouldn’t like the consequences if you do. Just, follow my rules, and be a good husband, and we’ll get along wonderfully.”

Tony had loosened the ropes enough that he could slip his hands free, but still kept them behind his back. He quietly followed Hammer when the carriage stopped and he ordered Tony to get out. The man didn’t even help him, so Tony almost tripped since his hands were still behind his back. 

Hammer’s house was larger than Stane’s, but it was gaudy. Hammer was rich and he tried to show it. There were marble statues that were classic Greek inspired, but it looked like they had Hammer’s head. There was a huge golden fountain with a swan in the center. Tony would not be happy here. 

There didn’t look to be any guards, just one lone, old butler. Tony took his chance and whipped out of his ropes. He grabbed Hammer’s sword and pushed him against one of the statues and put the sword against his neck. The old butler didn’t even look like he would try to help, nor did he call for any aid either. He watched the whole thing with a small smile on his face, Tony noticed.

“What are you doing!?” 

“Justin Hammer, I don’t know you nor do I want to. You bought me from Stane and I want no part of that either. So, here’s what is going to happen. You let me go, I let you live intact.”

Hammer sputtered and tried to fight against Tony. So, Tony transferred his hold to his forearm was against Hammer’s neck and the sword was pointed at Hammer’s crotch. 

“Let’s try this again. I leave, you keep your dick.”

The sound of horses caught Tony’s attention, but he kept his focus on Hammer.

“Looks like our rescue attempt was a little late, but I have to say I approve of his methods.”

Tony spared a brief moment to look at the speaker, and his faltered for a second when he saw it was Captain Barnes and Steve. He felt Hammer try and take advantage, but Tony used the sword tip to rip a hole in Hammer’s pants along the thigh. 

“Don’t move or my hand may slip.”

“Why don’t I take over for you, Tony. You and Steve have to talk.”

Barnes had dismounted from his horse and walked to Tony, grabbing hold of Justin and gently pushing Tony back. Tony let it happen and turned to Steve instead.

“Steve? What are you doing here?”

Steve didn’t seem to know what to do with his hands and settled with crossing them. 

“I came to rescue you, but looks like you didn’t need it. I also came to apologize.”

“You forgot me.”

“Not intentionally, and even still, I will hate what I said and how it made you feel for the rest of my days. I just hope you can forgive me and give me another chance. Tony, I was going to ask you to marry me.”

“What? You’re the prince! Why would you do that, I’m not noble? And why didn’t you tell me you were the prince?”

Steve reached removed his ring from his finger, the one he’d given Tony once before, and he looked at it. 

“Tony, I was going to ask you to marry me because I love you. And I thought you’d know I was the prince once you say my signet ring, which had the royal seal on it.”

He chanced a step closer to Tony, “And Tony, you are not a peasant. You are noble. Obadiah Stane lied to you about a lot of things.”

Tony had looked hopeful when Steve started talking, but then he just seemed confused.

“How am I noble? I’m an orphan that Stane found on his doorstep, that’s what he always told me.”

“No, Tony. He kidnapped you, though we don’t know why yet. But Clint took him to the palace dungeons and I guarantee the dungeon master, Natasha, will get him to talk. But Tony, even if you weren’t noble, I’d still want to marry you.”

Tony took a step closer to Steve and smiled tentatively and said, “Because you love me?”

“With all of my heart. Will you give me a second chance and marry me?”

“Please say yes! He’s been driving us crazy talking about you and sighing and mooning about you all day!”

“Bucky! Go away!”

Tony was laughing as Steve scowled at his friend. He was still laughing when he grabbed Steve’s shirt and dragged him down for a kiss. He stopped laughing when Steve wrapped an arm out his waist and deepened the kiss. 

Steve broke the kiss, “Wait, you haven’t answered yet.”

Tony pulled back and took Steve’s hand, the one holding the ring. He took the ring from Steve’s grip and slid it on his left hand ring finger himself. Wrapping his right arm around Steve’s neck, Tony extended his left and looked at his ring covered finger, saw the sun glint off the gold seal. Steve was right, if Tony took the time to actually look at the ring, he would have known it to be the royal seal, with the two circles and a star in the center. 

“Take me away from here, take me home so we can plan our wedding. Rhodey and Pepper will be part of it though.”

Steve kissed Tony again, short and hard, “Of course they will. And we’ll reunite you with your family so they can be part of the wedding too.”

Bucky came up, throwing an arm around Steve and Tony, dragging them towards the horses. “Great, I love weddings. And happily ever afters. Let’s go home.”

And they did. 

**Author's Note:**

> Doing research for this fic of the different versions of Cinderella, I chose to combine a few different ones. I liked meeting in the forest, and the element of being forgotten. I also took some elements of the Ever After movie too. Some additional research was into Tony's ball outfit. I chose fennel flower because it was the flower/plant associated with Hephaestus, and as it turned out, his colors are golden-red. So things worked out nicely there. Even though I didn’t make Tony a blacksmith in this story, I wanted to keep some aspect of that or Iron Man and tying things to Hephaestus did that, the golden-red color was serendipitous.


End file.
